


Трудовые будни.

by KatanaSan



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaSan/pseuds/KatanaSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После разрушения Розенкройц и уничтожения старейшин Шварц обрели не только долгожданную свободу, но и кучу проблем. Все их счета обнулились, а по «специальности» искать работу они пока не решались .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудовые будни.

Автор: Katana san (KatanaSan)  
Бета: helen267  
Фандом: WeisS Kreuz  
Рейтинг: PG-13.  
Жанр: Slash  
Пайринг: Брэд/Айя, Фарф/Оми   
Отказ от прав: Персонажи фика принадлежат их создателем. Автор фика не извлекает материальной выгоды от их использования. Размещение фика на других ресурсах - с согласия автора. Ссылки на фик - приветствуются. 

Шульдих засыпал корм в клетку волнистым попугайчикам, устало поправил бандану, зевнул и оглядел помещение. Близилось открытие магазина, и все были на своих привычных местах. Кроуфорд стоял у кассы, проверяя журнал заказов. Наги, уже одетый в школьную форму, чистил клетку с хомячками и пищал всякий раз, когда какой-нибудь пушистый комочек приближался и нюхал его руку, ожидая угощения.

Фарфарелло сидел на корочках рядом с коробкой, в которой находились щенки, умильно (насколько это слово можно было использовать в отношении Берсерка) разглядывая, как они топчутся вокруг мисок с едой и молоком.

Все были при деле.

\- И как мы докатились до этого?! - горестно возопил Шульдих. Наги удивленно обернулся, Фарфарелло уставился на него с ехидной насмешкой в глазу, и даже Кроуфорд соизволил поднять голову, заодно зловеще блеснув очками.

\- В чем дело, Шульдих?

\- Посмотри на нас! Только посмотри на нас! - взвыл телепат. - Мы - самая крутая, зловещая и непобедимая команда убийц по обе стороны океана! Мы - Шварц!!! И чем же занимаемся с утра пораньше?! - он принялся загибать пальцы. - Кормим хомячков, канареек, морских свинок, рыбок…

\- И щенков с котятами… - добавил Фарфарелло.

\- Да, и щенков с котятами. - Рыжий автоматически кивнул и загнул еще один палец. - И мы продаем этот вонючий кошачье-собачий корм!! Как мы могли докатиться до такого?!

\- Шульдих… - Кроуфорд внимательно посмотрел на него. - Ты ноешь. Перестань.

\- О, доннерветтерр… - телепат свесил голову и побрел к витрине кормить сидящих там кроликов. Жизнь, определенно, была несправедлива.

 

После разрушения Розенкройц и уничтожения старейшин Шварц обрели не только долгожданную свободу, но и кучу проблем. Все их счета обнулились, а по «специальности» искать работу они пока не решались (попасть в новое рабство паранормам не улыбалось совсем). Пользоваться же хакерскими талантами Наги слишком часто тоже было опасно. А найти работу трем гайдзинам в самом сердце Японии тоже было довольно сложно. К тому же, репутация телохранителей недавно убиенного известного политика отнюдь не помогала поискам. Так что они перебивались случайными заработками, и подумывали о том, как бы понезаметней уехать из Японии.

В один из темных вечеров, когда Наги в очередной раз просматривал доставшиеся ему файлы Эстет, он нашел ЭТО.

\- Магазин, судя по всему, не очень большой, и оформленный на Ваше имя, Кроуфорд-сан. - Докладывал Наги американцу. - Еще в то время, когда мы только-только приехали в Японию.

\- А, это… - Кроуфорд раздраженно хмыкнул. - Совсем про него забыл.

\- Про что забыл? - с любопытством спросил Шульдих.

\- Эстет не предполагали, что мы сразу найдем работу по своему профилю, так что первое время мы должны были бы выполнять их задания, работая в магазине под "прикрытием". - раздраженно объяснил Кроуфорд. - Вряд ли он должен был приносить большой доход, но… - его взгляд стал расчетливым. - Но почему бы нам на него не посмотреть? Возможно, его можно продать.

"Осмотр" обернулся тем, что Оракул решил, что стабильный небольшой доход принесет гораздо больше пользы, чем продажа магазина. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Наги на закончит школу. Кроме того, это обеспечило бы их работой и хоть какой-то респектабельностью. Так что, спустя неделю после того, как они узнали о существовании магазинчика, он открылся.

Первые несколько дней все было тихо и спокойно - всего лишь несколько человек зашли купить корм для кошек и собак. Но однажды в их магазинчик в дождь забежала группка школьниц…

С этого дня их спокойные деньки канули в лету. Юные хулиганки повалили толпами, и в их головах царил, как понял сдуру заглянувший туда Шульдих, полный бедлам.

Начать с того, что при виде Наги они начинали синхронно думать "няка-няка" и кидались тискать телекинетика. Не привыкший к такому обращению мальчишка спасался бегством или прятался в чулане. При виде Шульдиха они думали "кавай!" и наперебой приглашали на свидание. Фарфарелло они, Бог знает с чего, приписали какую-то романтическую несчастную любовь, и крутились вокруг него точно мухи, желая "излечить его разбитое сердце". Каким образом - Шульдих предпочел не знать. Что касается Кроуфорда… При виде статного американца девчонки впадали в столбняк, и в голове у них появлялась одна единственная мысль: "Какой же он крутой!!!" Девушки же постарше с завидным постоянством теряли в магазине свои визитные карточки, сотовые телефоны и даже ключи от квартир. Возвращая потерянное, Оракул был неизменно вежлив и только чуть слышно скрипел зубами.

Самым скверным было то, что мерзкие девицы редко что-то покупали, только крутились в магазине и шумели, заставляя нервничать животных. Шульдиху и Брэду приходилось постоянно сдерживать порывы Фарфарелло, который признавал только одно решение проблем. "Нэт чэловека - нэт проблэмы" - с каким-то странным акцентом говорил он, когда к нему подваливала очередная девица. Если бы не товарищи по несчастью, т.е. по команде, популяция школьниц в Японии значительно сократилась бы. Иногда телепат подумывал, что это очень неплохая идея.

 

\- Шульдих, одень фартук, - окликнул его Брэд. - Иначе опять испачкаешь одежду.

\- И что?

\- Стиральная машина сломана, - холодно проинформировал Кроуфорд. - И заплатить мастеру мы сможем только на следующей неделе. Впрочем, если ты готов ходить в грязной одежде или стирать вручную - дело твое.

\- Кисама… - Шульдих чертыхнулся и со вздохом одел симпатичный голубенький фартучек с мелкими оранжевыми морковками. Дюжину «веселеньких» фартуков хозяйственный Кроуфорд купил со скидкой на рождественской распродаже.

\- Подумать только, - продолжал бурчать он, накладывая в кормушку кроликами листья капусты, - Я еще смеялся над Вайсс! Эх, вот бы мы работали в цветочном магазине. Все-таки, продавать цветы благороднее, чем продавать кошачий корм.

Кто-то остановился перед витриной, отбросив на кроликов тень, а потом чей-то палец постучал по стеклу рядом с носиком маленького белого крольчонка. Ушастый зверек, уже привыкший к такому обращению, высокомерно отвернулся.

\- Эй, не стучи по стеклу! - раздраженно заорал телепат.

Стоящий перед витриной светловолосый мальчик распрямился, виновато улыбнулся… В следующее мгновение виноватая улыбка сменилась ошарашенной гримаской. Шульдих в не меньшем шоке уставился прямо в голубенькие глазки Оми Цукиено.

\- Ва… - сказал он. - Аа-аа….

-Что ты там блеешь? - раздраженно окликнул его Кроуфорд.

Шульдих, повернувшись к нему, в панике указал трясущимся пальцем на витрину.

-Т-там В-вайсс...

Американец тяжело вздохнул, явно ему не поверив, но все-таки подошел поближе. Снова вздохнул, отвесил рыжему легкий подзатыльник и вернулся назад за прилавок. Телепат посмотрел несколько секунд в пустоту перед витриной, потом вышел из магазина и огляделся. Улица была пуста.

-У меня глюки? - сам себя спросил Шульдих, и, уныло покачав головой, вернулся назад.

 

Тяжело дыша, Оми Цукиено влетел в родной цветочный магазин, захлопнул за собой дверь и без сил оперся на нее спиной.

\- Можно подумать, за тобой волки гонятся, - пробормотал Кен, отрываясь от чтения спортивной хроники. - Что, очередная поклонница подкараулила?

Оми молча помотал головой.

\- Шварц….

\- Где?! - Кен вскочил, опрокидывая стул.

Оми посмотрел на него круглыми глазами.

\- В зоомагазине. Они там работают. Их телепат - точно.

\- В каком смысле «работают»? - не понял Кен.

\- Ну… как мы. Он кроликов кормил!

\- А ты не выдумываешь, Оми? - усомнился Хидака. - Ты еще скажи, что он был в фартучке!

Оми прикусил губу.

\- Был… Кен, если ты мне не веришь, давай туда вместе сходим! А то я уже и сам себе не верю: телепаты в фартучках и кроликах среди бела дня мерещатся…

\- А это далеко? - осторожно поинтересовался Сибиряк. - Если мы туда-сюда за время перерыва не обернемся, нам влетит. Айю ты знаешь.

\- Успеем, - успокоил его Оми. - Это всего минут пять на твоем мотоцикле.

 

Шульдиху было не по себе.

Появления и исчезновения Цукиено было вполне достаточно, чтобы у него испортилось настроение. Но когда навязчивая галлюцинация стала приходить в дух экземплярах… Увидев на противоположной стороне улицы Сибиряка, который стоял рядом все с тем же Цукиено и таращился на него, широко распахнув глазищи, Шульдих громко выругался и автоматически потянулся за пистолетом. Которого, собственно, у него уже не было. (Кроуфорд предусмотрительно запретил им носить оружие в магазине.)

\- Что случилось? - Наги протолкался сквозь толпу девочек и встревожено коснулся его локтя. - У тебя такой вид, словно ты привидение увидел.

\- Хуже. Вайсс!

\- Где? - Наги встревожено заозирался. - Шу, где они?

Немец молча указал за окно.

Наоэ посмотрел туда же, потом перевел взгляд на Шульдиха.

\- Там никого нет. Тебе, наверное, показалось.

Телепат протер глаза и уныло уставился на пустую улицу.

Вайсс исчезли.

 

Они действительно успели.

Вот только назад они вернулись с глазами настолько круглыми, что Йоджи даже отвлекся от соблазнения очередной девицы.

\- Парни, что случилось? - поинтересовался он.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что что-то случилось? - Кен смущенно нахмурился.

\- Кен-Кен, если бы ты видел вас обоих со стороны, ты бы тоже так подумал. - Балинез игриво покачал пальцем в воздухе. - Щечки раскраснелись, глазки блестят, и пульс… - он подержал Сибиряка за запястье, изображая доктора, - явно выше нормы. Вы что, объяснились друг другу в любви?

\- Йоджи! - воскликнул шокированный Кен. Оми захихикал.

\- Йо-тян, ты нам не поверишь, но мы видели Шварц! Правда-правда!

\- Где? - вскинулся Кудо, мигом теряя всякую веселость.

\- Они работают в зоомагазине в соседнем районе, - все еще хихикая, объяснил Оми. Балинез недоверчиво уставился на него.

\- Шварц? Работают? В зоомагазине? - повторил он. - Ничего себе….

\- А хочешь, пойдем, посмотрим? - предложил Кен. - Я когда Шульдиха в голубом фартуке с морковками увидел - чуть сознание не потерял.

У Кудо отвисла челюсть. Представить своего противника в голубеньком фартучке он не мог - воображение отказывало.

\- Там еще Вундеркинд был, - добавил свою сотню йенн Цукиено. - И тоже в фартучке. Мы успели убежать прежде, чем они нас заметили, но это было… да… - он мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку.

Йоджи принялся стягивать свой собственный фартук.

\- Я должен это увидеть, - пробормотал он. - Такую возможность поглумиться над врагом упускать нельзя. Так где, говоришь, эта их лавочка?

\- Зоомагазин, - поправил Кен. - Давай я тебя туда отвезу!

\- А я? - Оми чуть подпрыгнул и состроил «у чибика конфету отняли» жалостливые глазки.

\- Извини, но ты должен остаться. - Кен покачал головой. - Хотя бы пока не вернется Айя. И ты уже видел их два раза!

-Я и в третий могу посмотреть, - признался Оми. - И в четвертый, и в пятый… это… это даже лучше последней серии «Domekko Dobutsu»!!!

 

Когда Шульдих увидел Вайсс в третий раз за день - теперь это были Хидака и Кудо - он не стал кричать «Вайсс! Вайсс!». Он всего лишь скорбно поджал губы и отправился за консультацией к Фарфарелло. Благо, последний был, практически, под рукой - возился со стоящей в углу корзиной.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - деланно-небрежно поинтересовался он.

Берсерк вынул исполосованную руку из корзинки с котятами, оглядел кровоточащие царапины и улыбнулся.

\- Превосходно.

\- Фарф, а если Вайсс начинают мерещиться - это к чему?

\- Фудзимия - к заморозкам, Кудо - к похмелью, Хидака - к трансляции футбола, - ничуть не удивившись вопросу оттарабанил псих. - Цукиено увидеть-Брэда в школу вызовут. И давно тебе Вайсс снятся?

\- Хуже, - скорбно ответил Шульдих. - Они мне наяву видятся.

\- О. - Фарфарелло внимательно оглядел его. - Ностальгия, да? Ну… Тогда тебе стоит меньше пить и регулярно питаться. Бросить курить, начать заниматься спортом…

Немец скривился, оскорблено посмотрел на приятеля и отправился назад за прилавок, бормоча под нос: не курить? Пробежки по утрам устраивать? Нет уж, дудки. А вот лучше питаться - это мысль…

 

День спустя Айя с недоумением оглядел своих товарищей по команде. Сидя за обеденным столом, они вели себя довольно странно - украдкой переглядывались, и ни с того ни с сего начинали хихикать. После очередного такого тихого хихиканья Фулзимия не выдержал.

\- Что с вами происходит? - сурово спросил он. - Вы сами на себя не похожи.

Остальные Вайсс смущенно переглянулись.

\- Извини, Айя. - протянул Кен. - Мы просто… эээ… увидели кое-что забавное.

Йоджи весело фыркнул.

\- Айя, мы видели Шварц!

\- И что же в этом забавного? - скептически уточнил Абиссинец.

\- То ГДЕ мы их видели! - Кудо многозначительно поднял палец. - В зоомагазине!!

\- И? - бесстрашный лидер Вайсс все еще не понимал всей прелести ситуации.

\- Айя, они там работают!!

\- И что в этом… - Фудзимия запнулся. - То есть, как это работают? - недоверчиво уточнил он.

\- А вот так. - Йоджи с улыбкой пожал плечами, вальяжно развалившись на стуле. - Они продают там всякую мелкую живность и корма-витамины для нее. Включая наполнители для кошачьих туалетов. Представляешь?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Айя. - Не представляю.

\- О. - Балинез хмыкнул. - Как я тебя понимаю. Сам не поверил, когда мелкие мне рассказали. Но когда увидел Шульдиха в кавайном фартучке… Слушай, - оживился он, - а хочешь на них посмотреть?

Айя поморгал. Любопытство в нем боролось со сдержанностью и осторожностью, но, в конце концов, любопытство победило. Увидеть Шульдиха, а может и… Абиссинец воскресил в памяти свою любимую эротическую фантазию, добавил к очкам и шелковым чулкам прозрачный нейлоновый фартучек, нервно сглотнул и принялся медленно развязывать собственный фартук.

\- Я думаю, не будет вреда, если я взгляну на это, - пробормотал он, стараясь не замечать широких улыбок остальных Вайсс. - В конце концов, это полезно - знать, чем занимаются твои враги… Эй, а вы-то куда собрались?!

\- Ну… мы же должны показать тебе, где этот магазин находится… - заискивающе протянул Йоджи.

\- Для этого достаточно одного Цукиено. - отрезал Айя безжалостно. - А вы работайте, работайте. Достаточно уже нагулялись.

Балинез тяжело вздохнул, глядя через дверное стекло на уходящего вместе с Оми Абиссинца.

\- Из нашего командира получился бы отличный рабовладелец, - уныло протянул он. Кен согласно уронил горшок.

 

Тем временем в «Приюте добуцу» дела творились нерадостные.

\- Нам, - сказал Кроуфорд, закрыв магазин на обед, - срочно требуется «крыша».

Все автоматически подняли головы к потолку.

\- А что не так с уже имеющейся? - выразил общую мысль Шульдих.

\- Болваны. - Резюмировал Оракул. - Я имею в виду «покровителей». Очень скоро к нам придут вымогать деньги. Чтобы не платить всем желающим поживиться за наш счет, надо выбрать какую-то одну «крышу». Понимаете?

\- А зачем вообще кому-то платить? - надулся Наги. - Да я один их всех вынесу…

Фарфарелло радостно закивал и облизал нож. Шульдих приосанился:

\- Я легко вычищу мозги всем, кто придет к нам за деньгами! И заставлю поубивать друг друга, хочешь?

Брэд скривился как от зубной боли.

\- Ну, избавимся мы от одной группы. Ну, от второй. А дальше что?! Нами заинтересуются со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Не думаю, что война с якудза пойдет на пользу нашему инкогнито!

\- Почему нет? - удивился Фарфарелло. - Мы ж по-тихому. Это будет весело.

Кроуфорд скривился еще пуще. Да уж, понятия Берсерка о веселье отличались особой оригинальностью.

\- И какую «крышу» ты хочешь нам найти? - поинтересовался более практичный телепат.

\- Пока не знаю, - признался Кроуфорд. - Может, выбрать тех, кто первые придут?

\- Брэд, ты, случайно, не заболел? - удивился Шульдих. - Где твое коварство, твой дальний расчет, твои видения, наконец?

Оракул раздраженно нахмурился.

\- Планы по завоеванию мира все еще хранятся в моем компьютере, о’кей? Нам просто нужно время, чтобы осмотреться, перегруппироваться и подготовиться… - Оракул застыл, то ли раздумывая, то ли рассматривая пришедшее видение.

Шульдих фыркнул.

 

Айя Фудзимия радовался, как ребенок, глядя, как некогда грозные Шварц обслуживают покупателей в маленьком зоомагазинчике. Он даже позволил себе легкую, редкую улыбку, озарив ее сиянием улицу. Единственное, о чем он сожалел - что не взял с собой видеокамеру, но нельзя же получить все сразу. Кто ж знал, что зрелище окажется настолько захватывающим?

\- Айя, кажется, нам пора… - Оми нерешительно тронул его за локоть.

\- Возвращайся, если хочешь. А я еще посмотрю.

\- Но… - Цукиено посмотрел на командира, отметил его сияющие глаза, и вдохнул, поудобнее прислоняясь к дереву и доставая сотовый телефон. Совершенно очевидно, что в ближайшее время Абиссинца не сдвинет с наблюдательного поста даже бульдозер. Хотя… Брэд Кроуфорд, очевидно, мог бы справиться с этой задачей куда лучше бульдозера.

Расширившимися от ужаса глазами Оми наблюдал, как лидер Шварц приближается к ним легкой походкой, и судорожно перебирал в голове варианты поведения. Кроме «убежать во все лопатки» ничего путного в голову не приходило. Вторую мысль (о ритуальном самоубийстве) отмел, как трудновыполнимую, по причине отсутствия под рукой вакидзаси.

Кроуфорд остановился в двух шагах от них и принялся ждать, пока Фудзимия не обратит на него внимание. На потеющего Цукиено, ощетинившегося в его сторону сразу двумя дротиками, он демонстративно не смотрел.

Одна минута прошла…

Две минуты прошло…

Казалось, сам воздух между Кроуфордом и Фудзимией, который до сих пор не подтвердил его присутствия, потрескивал от напряжения. Прохожие обходили их стороной, и даже звуки, казалось, огибали маленький пятачок. Лидер Шварц вздохнул и чуть опустил очки, посмотрев на упрямого японца поверх стеклышек.

\- Фудзимия, мне что, станцевать ирландский танец, чтобы ты меня заметил?

Айя скосил на него глаза.

\- А ты умеешь? - поинтересовался он.

Звуки обрели нормальное звучание, крохотные молнии прекратили вспарывать воздух, и Оми убрал дротики обратно в карман. Правда, от волнения его рука дрогнула, и он уколол заодно свое бедро. Тихо ойкнув, чибик закрыл глаза и принялся сползать на землю. Кроуфорд посмотрел на него довольно неодобрительно - он не любил проявлений непрофессионализма - и перевел взгляд на Фудзимию.

\- У меня, - сказал он, убедившись, что фиолетовые глазищи Абиссинца прямо как в старые добрые времена сверлят дырку в его черепе - есть деловое предложение.

 

Шульдих нервничал.

Кроуфорд сказал, что у него есть идея, и куда-то улизнул, попросив подождать три минуты. Срок, конечно, не очень долгий - если не брать во внимание тот факт, что ждать нужно было в компании четырех мрачных, неразговорчивых верзил в черных костюмах. Как он понял, покопавшись в их мозгах - эти четверо были представителями клана якудза, контролирующего этот район.

Не самая приятная компания.

Наги был в школе - возможно, якудза специально выбрали это время для визита, не желая травмировать нежную детскую психику - так что на стороне Шульдиха в данный момент был только чистящий ногти стилетом Фарфарелло.

Не то чтоб он сомневался, что Берсерк не справится с четырьмя якудза (штатному боевику Шварц и четыре дюжины якудза не помеха), но ему было бы спокойнее, если бы здесь был Наги с телекинезом, Кроуфорд с пистолетом, и, желательно, небольшой корпус корейских наемников с воздушной поддержкой. Да, еще конница США (Шульдиху всегда нравились лошадки). Телепат уже добрался в своих мечтаниях до ворошиловских стрелков, черной сотни и терракотовой армии императора как-бишь-его-там (мужчины в форме были второй слабостью рыжего телепата), когда Оракул, наконец, вернулся.

Однако, вместо гранатомета или, на худой конец, автомата «Калашников» его босс держал на одном плече смутно знакомую тощенькую тушку в шортиках, а второй рукой придержал дверь перед - у Шульдиха перехватило дыхание - Айей, век бы его не видеть, Фудзимией. Дальше события стали развиваться стремительно, но от этого не менее предсказуемо. Кроуфорд передал блондинистую тушку Фарфарелло. Абиссинец увидел якудзу.

Якудза увидели Абиссинца.

Прошипев: «Я так и знал, что это ловушка!», Фудзимия выхватил свою катану, и склад зоомагазина огласило грозное: «Такатори, ши-не!»

Спустя минуту, которая показалась Шульдиху вечностью, немец раскопался из кучи высыпавшихся на него мешков кошачьего корма, и огляделся. Некогда чистая подсобка являла собой жалкое зрелище. Четыре полу-трупа на полу, куча рассыпавшегося из разных мешков корма, несколько лопнувших в ходе боевых действий Фудзинатора упаковок с мясным желе, и загнанный в угол холодильником-на-выезде Кроуфорд с катаной у горла.

Хотя, холодильник в данном случае был не слишком удачным сравнением. Если сейчас Фудзимия и напоминал какой-то бытовой прибор, то только перегревшийся чайник. Во всяком случае, шипел и кипятился он, как и положено порядочному чайнику. Шульдих принялся вытряхивать из волос кусочки сухого корма, заодно прислушиваясь к разъяренным воплям Абиссинца.

\- Ты сказал, что у тебя деловое предложение! - шипел он, приподнявшись на цыпочки. - И ты ни слова не сказал, что мне придется иметь дело с якудза! Зачем ты их сюда привел!?

\- Они сами пришли. - Оракул невозмутимо отодвинул в сторону тускло мерцающего лезвие. - Успокойся, Фудзимия, и давай поговорим как нормальные люди.

Это стало последней каплей для Шульдиха.

\- Как кто?!!!! Ты притащил сюда этого психа и смеешь называть себя нормальным, Кроуфорд?! - взвизгнул он. - Немедленно отведи его туда, откуда взял, иначе за ним припрутся его товарищи, а каталка с коматозницей в наш магазин не влезет! Нам что, мало сладострастных негодяек, которые пытаются сорвать с нас одежду и изнасиловать прямо у кассы? Тебе нужны еще и поклонницы Кудо, для удвоения их усилий?! И… О, нет, если сюда припрется еще и Хидака… - рыжий затрясся. - Я ненавижу футбол!!! А еще я ненавижу детей, так что Фарф, выкинь отсюда эту гадость, у тебя уже есть корзина с котятами… И прекрати баюкать Цукиено, МЕНЯ ЭТО НЕРВИРУЕТ!!!

Кроуфорд и Фудзимия глядели на него одинаково круглыми глазами.

\- Шульдих, да у тебя истерика, - догадался, наконец, Оракул. - Иди, и… выпей воды, что ли.

\- Сам иди и пей воду! - телепат злобно запустил в свое начальство горстью кошачьего корма. - Зачем ты его сюда притащил?! Тебе что, проблем мало?!

\- Действительно, - сухо подтвердил Фудзимия. - Я бы тоже хотел знать, зачем я здесь.

Кроуфорд тонко улыбнулся. У телепата нехорошо засосало под ложечкой.

\- Как вы посмотрите на то, чтобы стать нашей крышей?

Фудзимия уронил на пол катану. Шульдих уронил на пол себя.

 

Вернувшийся из школы Наги застал в подсобке магазина довольно странную картину. Четыре полумертвых якудза, двое живых Вайсс, и не подающий признаков жизни Шульдих среди россыпей кошачьего корма.

Определенно, он пропустил что-то интересное.

\- Я дома! - возвестил он, ненавязчиво привлекая к себе внимание.

\- А, Наги. - Кроуфорд явно обрадовался. - Будь любезен, выкини этот мусор.

Наоэ оглядел мешанину из корма, якудзы и телепата.

\- Всех? - уточнил он.

\- Шульдиха, пожалуй, оставь.

Наги пожал плечами, и четверо стонущих мужчин выплыли за дверь. Следом за ними, пополам с пылью и мусором, выметнулась кучка кошачьего корма, и дверь захлопнулась.

\- Что ни будь еще? - вежливо поинтересовался телекинетик.

\- Воды, пожалуйста, - слабым голосом попросил Фудзимия.

Наги вопросительно взглянул на Кроуфорда, и, когда тот чуть заметно кивнул, направился за водой. Поскольку ему не хотелось пропустить еще что-нибудь интересное, он, не размениваясь на мелочи, схватил холодный чайник и первую попавшуюся кружку, после чего бегом вернулся в подсобку. Абиссинец с заметным содроганием посмотрел на нарисованных на чашке пушистых зверюшек, но рискнул выпить несколько глотков.

\- Так… - он собрался с духом и посмотрел на Кроуфорда. - Я не стану спрашивать, какую грязную игру вы ведете, устроившись в этом магазине...

Сидящий на мешке с кормом и с Цукиено на коленях Фарфарелло гиеноподобно захихикал. Кроуфорд поджал губы.

\- Но с какой целью ты пытаешься втянуть в это нас?!

\- Я очень польщен, Фудзимия. - мрачно ответил Оракул. - Твоей верой в то, что мы способны вести «какую-то грязную игру» в ЗООМАГАЗИНЕ.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - ядовито ответил Абиссинец. - Хотите, чтобы я поверил, что ШВАРЦ нужна крыша?!

Кроуфорд поморщился.

\- Опять же, спасибо за глубокую веру в наши способности. Но дело не в нас, дело в магазине. Он приносит хоть и не большой, но доход. Район тихий, нас никто не ищет… Пока. «Война за независимость» с якудза в планы не входит, понятно?

\- А жаль, - мечтательно промурлыкал Фарфарелло. - Мы бы повеселились…

Оракул строго посмотрел на подчиненного.

\- В общем, я решил, что раз уж «крышевания» не избежать, крышу стоит выбрать такую, с которой никто связываться не станет. То есть вашу.

\- Нашу? - зачарованно повторил Айя. - Но, ээ… мы никому ничего не платим. У нас вообще таких проблем не было.

\- Еще бы, - фыркнул Кроуфорд. - У всех Токийских кланов якудза прямое указание - не трогать ваш магазинчик ужасов! С беспределом организованная преступность старается не связываться.

\- Точно-точно! - поддакнул Фарфарелло. - Помнится, Такатори хотел нанять киллеров по ваши души, а никто не согласился. Говорят, себе дороже наезжать на этих бешенных дураков.

\- Э-э? - «глубокомысленно» протянул Айя. - А я и не знал… - он бросил задумчивый взгляд на Цукиено, который помаленьку начал приходить в себя. - Гм. Это надо обдумать. Но, для начала: какая лично нам, Вайсс, с этого выгода?

\- Мы могли бы отстегивать вам небольшой процент с дохода. - предложил Кроуфорд.

\- Не нуждаемся. - фыркнул Айя. - Нам и своих денег хватает. А вот помощь… - он задумчиво посмотрел на Оракула. - Квалифицированная помощь на миссиях была бы кстати.

\- Экхм. - Кроуфорд поперхнулся. - То есть, работать на Критикер? Не пойдет! Не для того мы угробили собственных хозяев, чтобы подыскивать новых.

\- А почему нет? - Абиссинец пожал плечами. - Критикер организация, конечно, психованная, но к своим добрая. Древних демонов не потребует, платить будет хорошо, а с одним из ее руководителей вы уже, похоже, подружились.

Фарфарелло продолжал мечтательно укачивать Бомбейца…

 

Оми Цукиено тем временем окончательно пришел в себя. На его счастье, он целился в Кроуфорда дротиком со слабым снотворным, предназначенным для случайных свидетелей - оно очень быстро растворялось в крови. Положение, в котором он себя нашел, ему не слишком понравилось. Во-первых, вокруг довольно специфически пахло кошачьим кормом, во-вторых, колени у Фарфарелло были хотя и теплыми, но довольно жесткими, в третьих…

минуточку

колени

Фарфарелло

?

упс

\- А-ййй-ииии!!!!! - Оми подпрыгнул вверх из положения «полулежа», но, поскольку способностей к левитации пока не проявлял, не удержал равновесия и упал обратно на колени к Фарфарелло.

Некстати очнувшийся телепат увидел перед собой перекошенную мордашку Бомбейца на фоне крайне довольного Берсерка, подумал, и снова потерял сознание. Айя потряс головой и прочистил уши, в которых ощутимо звенело после вопля чибика. Фарфарелло принялся устраивать Бомбейца поудобнее. Кроуфорд задумчиво нахмурился, взял из рук ошарашено моргающего Наги чайник и принялся медленно лить воду на лицо телепата. Тот немедленно очнулся и принялся возмущенно отфыркиваться и ругаться по-немецки. Потом огляделся.

Слева от него отчаянно верещащий Цукиено пытался выбраться из объятий Фарфарелло, который пользовался случаем и беззастенчиво лапал чибика. Справа стоял Холодильник-во-плоти и неодобрительно на него поглядывал. Прямо перед носом несчастного телепата расположился Кроуфорд со своим вечным «Я знаю, что ты скажешь, а поэтому лучше молчи» выражением лица.

\- Мы еще живы? - недоверчиво спросил Шульдих у Наги, который, на данный момент, казался ему самым вменяемым.

Телекинетик только пожал плечами

Шульдих перевел на Кроуфорда полный тоски и укора взгляд.

\- Брэд, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы все умерли, зачем такие сложности? Вывези нас на гавайский пляж и не предупреждай об акулах. По крайней мере, там будет солнышко, коктейли и нормальные девчонки, никогда не читавшие яойных манг…

\- Перестань нести чушь. - Оракул фыркнул. - Все будет в порядке. Цукиено, кажется, готов предложить нам покровительство Критикер на крайне выгодных для нас условиях. Не так ли, господин Такатори? - он бросил взгляд на тихо попискивающего Бомбейца.

\- Что угодно… - придушенно пропищал Оми. - Только уберите от меня это... этого…

Кроуфорд проигнорировал писк о помощи и снова обернулся к Шульдиху. - Вот видишь?

\- Мы все умрем. - резюмировал телепат без оптимизма, глядя, как Оракул одобрительно улыбается, наблюдая за рассерженным Фудзимией, машинально сметающим рассыпавшийся корм со стеллажей в мусорное ведро…

 

Когда Хидака уронил горшок с фиалками, Йоджи был весьма далек от того, чтобы сердиться. Фактически, он очень хорошо понимал Кена в этот момент. Все-таки не каждый день в «Конеко» в полном составе заявлялись подозрительно дружелюбные Шварц. Опять же, вид брыкающегося Цукиено на руках подозрительно довольного ирландца мог ввести в ступор людей и менее подготовленных. Балинез автоматически выхватил леску и метнул ее в сторону Шульдиха, просто по привычке. Однако в этот раз сверхбыстрый немец не стал уворачиваться, а всего лишь бросил на него очень мрачный взгляд. С таким видом первые христиане могли смотреть на гонителей веры. Или на львов.

\- Вот видишь, Кроуфорд, - скорбно сказал он, не делая ни малейшей попытки освободиться от лески. - Я же говорил.

\- Шульдих, ты, как всегда, преувеличиваешь… - Оракул покачал головой, рассеянно приобнимая за талию о чем-то задумавшегося прямо посреди магазина Абиссинца.

-Кен, Йоджи, спасите меня! - жалобно позвал Оми, слабо дрыгая ногами в воздухе. Кен внял мольбе и шагнул к нему. Фарфарелло зарычал.

-Что здесь происходит?! - возмутился Кен шарахаясь назад и хватая другой горшок взамен разбитого - то ли для самозащиты, то ли от растерянности.

\- Ничего особенного, - отмахнулся Айя. - Я думаю, мы сможем расширить бизнес и объединить наши магазины.

\- Айя? - Йоджи покрепче ухватился за спеленавшую Шульдиха леску. - Эээ… Как скажешь, конечно, но… зачем нам Шварц?!

\- А мы теперь их крыша, - просветил Абиссинец.

Кен упал в обморок в обнимку с крепко прижатым к груди горшком. Телепат подумывал последовать его примеру. Балинез всплеснул руками, отпустил, наконец, леску, и принялся суетиться вокруг павшего Сибиряка.

\- Не шути так, Айя. - укоризненно сказал он, обмахивая экс-футболиста платочком.

\- Никаких шуток. - Фудзимия покачал головой. - Они будут помогать нам на миссиях, а мы будем защищать их от якудза. По-моему, справедливо.

Кроуфорд самодовольно улыбнулся и по-хозяйски прижал к себе нового партнера.

Наги оглядел всю эту странную компанию, спрятал улыбку и принялся выпутывать из лески горестно вздыхающего телепата, стараясь не слишком отвлекаться на хентайные вопли Цукиено.

 

Кто над кем будет крышевать, это еще вопрос. Это очень большой вопрос, мрачно думал Оми Цукиено, в очередной раз проклиная тот день и час, когда его внимание привлек кавайный крольчонок в витрине магазина. Шварц как-то подозрительно легко смогли вписаться в Критикер на правах «эсклюзивных консультантов по особым вопросам». Фарфарелло, к тому же, самостоятельно записался к нему в телохранители и выбил не слабый оклад. Поэтому теперь львиную долю своего времени Мамору Такатори вынужден был тратить на то, чтобы спрятаться от одноглазого ирландца, а не на работу в Критикер и в магазине. Так что Омиччи решил пожаловаться Кроуфорду - путь урезонит своего подчиненного. Не важно, кто платил представителям Шварц, слушалась эта гоп-компания, по-прежнему, только Оракула. Куда он, кстати, подевался?

Оми заглянул поочередно на кухню, в подсобку и ванну. Американец как в воздухе растворился. Хотя… Возможно, он обсуждает с кем-нибудь из ребят наверху что-нибудь важное?

Нахмурив бровки, мальчик поднялся наверх.

Комната Йоджи пустовала, сам блондин обнаружился в комнате Хидаки - за доской Го. После шокирующего явления Шварц в магазине, Хидака необъяснимым образом разочаровался в футболе и перешел на подаренную Шульдихом игру Го. Странно, но Йоджи пожелал составить ему компанию.

\- Кроуфорда не видели? - спросил Оми.

Кен отрицательно мотнул головой, не отрывая напряженного взгляда от доски и вцепившись пальцами в свою шевелюру.

\- Он вроде куда-то с Айей собирался. - Кудо небрежно помахал веером. - Быстрее, Кен-Кен!

\- Не мешай мне думать! Я же тебе не мешал! - отмахнулся Сибиряк.

\- А психологическое давление никто не запрещал, - хладнокровно ответил Йоджи. - В борьбе за место сверху все средства хороши, помни это, Кен-Кен!

\- Вы на что-то конкретное играете? - осторожно поинтересовался Оми.

Блондин ухмыльнулся, кокетливо обмахиваясь веером.

\- У нас, Омиччи, отношения. - Он хитрым тоном выделил последнее слово. - Но Кен-Кен у нас существо демократичное, так что решил, что это несправедливо, если он будет снизу только потому, что он ниже меня ростом и у него глаза больше. Так что мы разыгрываем это в Го.

\- Каждый день?! - ошалело спросил Цукиено.

\- Не, на неделю вперед.

\- И… - Оми зарозовел, - Кто выигрывает?

\- Я, конечно, - с усмешкой ответил Йоджи.

\- А? Что? - «проснулся» Сибиряк. - Да слушай ты его больше! Такое трепло… Вот! Теперь твой ход, посмотрим, котяра, как ты из этого выпутаешься!

Бомбеец еще некоторое время смотрел на играющих приятелей, стоя в дверях, потом аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Разыгрывать в Го кто будет сэме в сексуальных отношениях это, конечно, стильно. Вот только представить бабника и девственника в этих ролях трудновато. Оми потряс головой, отгоняя шальные мысли. Так, о чем он спрашивал блондина? Где Кроуфорд. И что он

ответил? Что Оракул вышел куда-то с Айей. Так, если Абиссинец заявит, что они с американцем разыгрывали в теннис кто будет сверху, Оми его стукнет, потому что нервы у него не железные, а лимит дурацких шуточек на сегодня он уже исчерпал. С этими злобными мыслями, не ожидая ничего дурного, Цукиено толкнул дверь в комнату Фудзимии. Их бесстрашный лидер не озаботился замками на двери своей комнаты, справедливо полагая, что без стука к нему ни один самоубийца не сунется. Озверевшего от приставаний Берсерка Цукиено он в расчет не принял и зря, как оказалось. В остолбенении Бомбеец наблюдал абсолютно невероятную картину: Абиссинец лежал на спине на кровати, широко раскинув ноги, красиво запрокинув голову и прикусив губы - но все равно издавал довольно громкие, возбуждающе-непристойные стоны. Между его ног расположился практически обнаженный Оракул. Черная голова двигалась на уровне паха Абиссинца, и нужно было бы обладать совсем уж запредельной наивностью, невинностью и глупостью, чтобы не понять, что именно он делает. Ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим Цукиено не смотря на юность, не страдал.

Айя трахается с Кроуфордом или это очередная шутка? Может, они сейчас спрыгнут с кровати с воплем «Разыграли!» - тихо надеялся Бомбеец, стараясь отвлечься от мысли - почему на американце надеты тонкие чулки?!!

\- Не хорошо, - раздался над его ухом знакомый голос, - подглядывать…

Бледная рука цапнула его за шиворот и выволокла из комнаты, затем бесшумно прикрыла дверь, и… Цукиено и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался взвален на плечо Берсерка, а жесткая ладонь слегка шлепнула его по попке.

\- Если ты будешь продолжать убегать, мне придется купить для тебя ошейник с поводком, - промурлыкал ирландец, спускаясь вниз с возмущенно бухтящей ношей на плече. - Пора бы тебе ко мне уже привыкнуть.

Оми меланхолично вздохнул. Может, и в самом деле, пора?

 

\- Почему бы нам не заняться расширением бизнеса? - задумчиво спросил Кроуфорд, отдыхая рядом с красноволосым возлюбленным. - Два магазина и одна тайная организация - это как-то слишком мелко. Не открыть ли нам еще пару филиалов?

\- А смысл? - кисло спросил Фудзимия. - Мы ж не можем разорваться.

\- Наймем еще кого-нибудь. - Кроуфорд улыбнулся. - Кроме того, мы сможем существенно увеличить прибыли…

При этом магическом слове глаза Абиссинца засветились.

\- Начнем с Критикер, - продолжил Кроуфорд, хищно блестя очками. - Почему бы нам не поставить эту организацию на службу нашим интересам? Мелкий имеет законное право на это наследство, так что пора господину Мамору Такатори выходить на политическую сцену Японии, как думаешь?

\- Ну… посмотрим, - промурлыкал Айя, потеревшись носом о плечо бойфренда.

Кроуфорд победно улыбнулся. Эпоха завоевания мира началась.


End file.
